Absolute Loners
The Absolute Loners crew operates on the Midnight Ocean under the flag of Black Souls Daiquiri. Captain Thesky "The Sky" leads 3 subscribing pirates, and a varying number of "greenies". They are out to have fun, and can be a little racy. Drinking together is a favorite crew pastime, along with pillaging, which happens to be the crews primary source of income. Public Statement Any and All ye who be wanting a home we be accepting ye .. a nice home and fine ships await ye.. Booty will be divided at port the only place it can be for ye that think it can be done elsewhere.. If ye are asked to do something Don't question it, just do it. If ye dont work ye get minimal pay...plain and simple If ye want to join our crew or to propose a merge just send a tell to either the Captain or any Officer Promotion Requirements As part of Black Souls Daiquiri this crew does not participate in any alliances. This is part of the Flag's isolation policy in order to maintain a lack of drama amongst its members. Internal Politics are the same as yer average crew. With the base being cabin people and pirates and Captain Sky at the top. Cabin Person Be a greenie interested in joining the crew, a good worker, and willing to listen to the officer in charge. Pirate To obtain this rank, a Cabin person must subscribe, or someone from another crew wishing to join must talk to Sky or any other officer. A commitment must be made to the crew in order to progress amongst the ranks. Officer This rank be used only for training purposes. After mates have proved their loyalty and have their basic ships skills up to broad. Fleet Officer Based on trust. The Captain must be able to trust you not to run off with crew POE or other belongings in order to become a Fleet Officer. Must go through training or show that you can handle a ship on your own under the rules of this flag and crew Senior Officer To become a Senior Officer you have to be an integral part of the crew. Work hard to bring in POE for crew and personal use, own your own ship, always give a crew cut, recruit and train greenies, and just generally be a fine example of a fleet officer. Or be like Wench and sleep or flirt your way to the top. Economy The Absolute Loners have a primary income from pillaging, with minor input from sale of foraged goods. While shops are not discouraged, the general feeling is that they are too much work, and that the fun in the game is pillaging and gambling and so that is what the crew focus is. They do however occasionally help out friends with shops by transporting goods or by frequenting stalls. Booty Payout Considered to go by Even. Captain: 1 Share Senior Officer: 1 Share Fleet Officer: 1 Share Officer: 1 Share Pirate: 1 Share Cabin Person: 1 Share Jobbing Pirate: 1 Share Crew Colors The uniform code was dismissed but crew colors are lime and white Pirates of Note With many happy hours of sitting round their computers drinking together, this crew is very close. here are all Notable Crew members: Thesky, Captain of Absolute Loners Queen of Black Souls Daiquiri Jordantaylor, Fleet Officer Markia, Fleet Officer Tibit,Cabin Person